Yearning Hearts
by Maruney Oonie
Summary: Please please please leave comments, warning this is a Shonen-Ai! I hope you like it.
1. Yearning Hearts: The Butterflies

Yearning Hearts

This is from Sasuke's perspective.

It was an unusually windy day today thought Sasuke…. Something in the air just said trouble was looming on the horizon. As I gazed over through the branches and leaves I could see that the butterflies had settled in for spring, this calmed my mind for a while. I lent back against the tree narrowing my eyes at the butterflies as they circled each other for some mysterious yet intriguing reason. Suddenly I sensed someone under the branch I was on, why didn't I sense this person before? I though to myself and then finding that the hidden individual had tied my feet I reached for my shuriken's but it was to late. The sneaky ninja was already sitting between my legs directly in front of me holding my arms against the tree leaving me helpless.

I glared at the ninja, not being able to see his face as it was covered by a orange cloth angered me even more, not being able to see the person that had you so easily trapped was extremely frustrating. The most frustrating thing was that the ninja was just sitting there staring at me not reaching for any weapons, just sitting there like he was toying with me.

"If you don't kill me I swear ill kill you" I said, almost grinding my teeth in angry. The ninja then quickly slid knives out from his sleeves, then he dug them in through my sleeves, pinning me to the wall, his hands now free, fell back clumsy onto his lap as if to say that he didn't see me as a threat which pissed me off even more. He seeing this, removed his head clothing slowly to reveal a all to familiar ninja.

"Naruto! what the hell do you think your doing?" I said almost snarling at this point. Naruto then took in a deep breath and gazed at my eyes completely ignoring my anger. "Well?" I said not quite sure what to expect. The blonde then slid closer to me and lifted one hand under my chin, placing it gently on my neck like a warm caressing breeze, suddenly his face was against mine, his lips almost touching mine, his eyes gazing into mine. I tired to say anything but words wouldn't come, my head was throbbing with impure thoughts and all I could do was stare back at him.

I could feel his warm breath on my face as he slowly kissed me, I had gone into a state of uncontrollable lust and passion that was being fulfilled by the immature ninja. He then broke the kiss and lent backwards. My eyes still closed, I opened them to see him smiling at me. There was a silence which was then momentarily broken by Naruto's first words, " I have longed to show you how I really felt about you but I was to scared" there was a pause, I didn't say anything but he continued anyway " I have to know, do you feel the same way?"

I thought about what he was saying as his sky blue eyes stared at me in anticipation. "I…I don't know what to say" Naruto smiled at me and suddenly said "SASUKE KUN!"….."SASUKE KUN!" My vision faded slightly but I could see that Naruto's eyes had faded into a pale green and his hair was now long and milky pink .

"Na-Naruto?" I said slowly with my eyes starting to focus…

"No silly its me Sakura! What are you doing sleeping up in a tree for? Anyone would think you where Shikamaru…." Sakura giggled to herself but Sasuke was holding back a strong sensation of sorrow. "A dream…." he whispered

Thanks for reading my first fan fiction! I hope you liked it, please leave a comment. Thank you


	2. Yearning Hearts: Ideas

This is from Naruto's Perspective.

I hope this isn't to confusing…thanks for reading!

I wonder where Sakura and Sasuke are… we where supposed to start training eight minutes ago, I hope Sasuke is all right. As I pondered on where and what they other two ninjas from my team where doing Kakashi, my teacher, appeared as if out of thin air. "Naruto!" Kakashi said in a upbeat tone "I though I would never see the day when you arrived for training before Sasuke and Sakura!" he said in a sarcastic manner. "Master! I'm never late! You know how much I enjoy training with you and the others!" I said in a almost pleading way to convince him. "Ah so you like to train with me also Naruto?" he said in a curious note " I like your company also…." Kakashi said in a low whisper. "I'm not sure what you mean master- oh look the others are Here now."

Kakashi sighed as if he wanted to have been left alone for longer. "Why are you to late?" he said in a casual tone like always. "Sasuke was dreaming about me in a tree!" Sakura said with excitement. Sasuke looked away as Sakura strapped herself onto his arm like Velcro to cloth. "Sakura why don't you ever hold my arm?" Naruto said in a whinny whisper…

"Okay stop mucking around, lets get to work!" Kakashi said, bored that he wasn't involved in any of the current romantic affections being displayed. "What's our next mission master? Is it to protect someone? Or to save a village from a gang of bandits? Or-" Naruto was cut off, "No no nothing like that" he said slowly. "So what is are mission?" Sasuke said impatiently, still with the unwanted Sakura snuggling into his arm. "I hope its something romantic" Sakura said with her eyes gazing at Sasuke's with an undying passion. "No its none of those…." he said even more slowly.

"So what is it!" we all said, bored of Kakashi's games. "Are mission is to go relax at a hot springs resort." We all looked shocked as Kakashi said this with his regular tone. "Wh-what?" I said amazed "You are kidding aren't you?" Sasuke said "YAY! Hot springs!" Sakura said joyfully. "No, I decided that you three deserve a break after all your hard work and efforts…" he said in a upbeat tone. I almost hit the floor at the idea of being in a hot spring with Sakura…. "Okay so you all need to be packed and ready for tomorrow." Kakashi said bluntly.

Later that day

(Naruto)- Wow a hot spring… Master is being so nice… I hope Sakura wears a pink bikini!

(Sasuke)- Hmmmm… Why is Kakashi being so nice? But still… a chance to be in the hot springs with Naruto is more then enough reason for me to go….

(Sakura)- YAY hot springs! I totally have to buy that pink bikini…Sasuke will fall head over heels for me! Tee hee.

The next day

"Okay so are you ready?" Kakashi said slowly "Yes master!" I said enthusiastically "Hell yeah! I'm totally ready to go!" said Sakura even more enthusiastically then me… (Sasuke says nothing…) "Okay then lets go, we will take a boat trip to Okinawa, which you might have heard of from the love hina series…" Kakashi said dreamily "What are you talking about, love hina? Be serious master! Lets go already." Sakura said in a rather childish tone. Strapping herself onto Sasuke again, we set of, Okinawa in are sites….

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! Who do YOU yes you want to pair up as the story develops… Naruto and Sakura? Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto and Kakashi? Or Sasuke and Sakura…. You pick! I will do which ever has the most comments with that specific request.


	3. Yeaning Hearts:The fish and the Sun

This is from Sasuke's Perspective.

As we boarded the ship destined for Okinawa's hot springs I couldn't help but think that there was something amiss…

"Master! Master! Look at the huge fish!" said Naruto in a amazed tone.

"Yes they are big…. You know you can see the better from our bedroom cabin window…" Kakashi said in a sly tone. "Lets go master!" Naruto said without even thinking how strange the invitation had sounded from everyone else's perspective… "Yay! Now we can be alone Sasuke!" Sakura said looking like she was about to fall over head over heels. "It would seem so" I said slowly… "oh oh lets go over there and eat on the deck Sasuke! You can buy me something expensive!" Sakura giggled and blushed slightly, as we walked off towards the deck I couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was up to.

Meanwhile in the Bedroom Cabins….

Naruto is sitting on the bed looking through a small port hole into the deep blues of the ocean whiles Kakashi leans against the wall behind him.

"I think it was easier to see the fish from upstairs master I can hardly see them down here" Naruto said in disappointment. "No no look closely over there…" Kakashi said as he slid onto the bed and pressed his finger against a part of the window, Naruto's eyes darted in that direction straight away like someone watching the ball in a tennis game. Kakashi watched Naruto's child like ways with a uncontrollable curiosity. "I really cant see them master" Naruto declared after a while of mindless staring. Kakashi had quickly and quietly gone off to get two bowls of noodles whiles Naruto was day dreaming. "Here eat this, you must be hungry from all the travelling… Kakashi said in his usual low tone, slow paced voice. "Thank you master! Man I really am hungry you know! I could eat both bowls!" Naruto explained with pride and laughter.

Again meanwhile on the upper decks….

"SAAAASKAY KUUUNNN!" Sakura said in a very irritable tone. "You act more and more like that good for nothing Shikamaru! First falling asleep in a tree, now day dreaming, is something WRONG with you?" "No im fine" I said bluntly. "I think we should go get some rest so-" Sasuke was broken off "NOT YET SAAAASKAY! NO NO WE STILL HAVE TO SEE THE SUNSET!" Sakura wailed. "Do you have to scream like that…" I said under my breath. " OVER HERE! YU HU HERE SASUKE!" Sakura had already gone ahead to the very tip of the boat. "Look isn't it beautiful Sasuke?" Sakura said in a bearable pitch "….. Its just the sun" I retorted with as little interest I could possibly express, surely she would get the message? "We probably should get some rest now, got to keep are energy up for the HOT SPRINGS!" Sakura couldn't possibly say hot springs quietly…

As we went down stairs Sakura went off to her cabin, I was walking to mine but I saw Naruto's lights where still on. I opened the door to see his room empty… "That's strange" I whispered to myself, I then thought of the only logical place he would be, Kakashi's cabin. I walked down the corridor quickly but without making noise. Kakashi's room was locked…. I listened closely to the door to here deep panting… it didn't sound like either Naruto or Kakashi. Who or what could it be….?

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the third part to this weird series… Please leave comments. Thanks again for your time…


End file.
